Cinta Sang Penyihir
by kanata yuu
Summary: Hinata, seorang Witch terlibat pertempuran dengan para Shadow Master. Menghadapi para Shadow Master, Hinata mendapat perlindungan dari Gaara, seorang pelindung tampan yang diam-diam selalu mengawasi Hinata.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Gaara - Hinata**

**Warning : OOC , miss typo, etc etc  
**

**Cinta Sang Penyihir**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, para makhluk mistis hidup bersembunyi dan tinggal berjauhan dengan manusia. Di sebuah kawasan hutan mistis yang terpencil dari peradaban. Tapi saat ini… tahun 2012 mereka hidup dan tinggal dengan membaur di antara para manusia.

"Nata! Hinata! Udah siang nih. Kamu nggak masuk sekolah?" teriakan Sakura sang peri musim semi membelah kesunyian pagi hari Hinata yang masih saja terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Ya ampun. Nih anak susah banget sih dibangunin." keluh Sakura putus asa. "Kalau gini terpaksa deh aku pakai cara kekerasan." Gumam Sakura. "_Jadikanlah mimpi buruk bagi Hinata_." Tring… seberkas sinar meluncur dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang terlelap pulas di ranjangnya.

"Uwaaa…" Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dan memegangi dadanya seakan jantungnya dapat sewaktu-waktu melompat keluar dari rongganya seandainya tidak dipegang erat-erat.

"Hah! Akhirnya, kamu bangun juga. Cepat berangkat ke sekolah." Perintah Sakura dengan sebal.

"Saku. Kamu apakan mimpiku? Tega sekali kamu menggunakan _magic_ pada saudarimu." Hinata berkata dengan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas karena kesal mimpi indahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Makanya lain kali kalau bangun lebih pagian. Kalau para tetua tau kamu sering terlambat masuk sekolah, kami semua juga akan kena imbasnya." Ucap Sakura sarkastik. Tetua adalah julukan para penyihir lebih muda untuk para penyihir yang lebih tua.

Hinata, yang nggak bisa ngelak karena dihadapkan pada sebuah fakta hanya dapat cemberut karena sudah diomeli begitu pagi-pagi. "Sudah cepat bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi jam 7 tepat." Ujar Sakura lagi mengomando Hinata agar buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah.

"Iya… iya…" Gerutu Hinata sebal sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. "_Tongkat_," Ucap Hinata mantap. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat muncul dalam genggaman tangannya. "_Buat tubuhku bersih dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah_," Ucap Hinata lagi dengan intonasi yang masih mantap sambil mengayunkan tongkat digenggamannya. Dan seketika itu pula penampilannya pun berubah persis seperti yang diucapkannya."Aku berangkat," Pamit Hinata pendek pada Sakura yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala singkat lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar Hinata. "_Sekolah_," Ucap Hinata sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan dalam sekejap Hinata telah muncul di sekolahnya.

...

Hinata atau Nata adalah penyihir yang baru mengetahui takdirnya sebagai seorang penyihir setahun yang lalu. Para tetua menemukan Hinata yang hampir mengungkap rahasia dunia mistis saat Hinata tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk yang pertama kalinya dan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat perlindungan guna membimbing Hinata agar ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Dan urusannya menjadi lebih mudah karena Hinata merupakan seorang yatim-piatu. Hinata meninggalkan rumah pamannya yang merupakan kakak dari sang ayah tanpa kesulitan.

Sebagai manusia, dulunya Hinata merupakan gadis yang pemalu dan canggung dalam bergaul. Sehingga bisa dibilang, ia tidak dilirik orang lain atau lebih tepatnya tidak dilirik oleh satupun cowok di sekolahnya. Tetapi perlahan, setelah para tetua menemukan Hinata untuk dilatih dan dibimbing, Hinata mulai mampu membangun rasa percaya dirinya sehingga hal itu menampilkan aura kecantikan alami dalam dirinya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh sembarang mata manusia biasa. Terkecuali, mata seorang cowok yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Perubahan yang di alami Hinata memang tidak instan dan mencolok, tapi perubahan itu memang ada.

Brukk. "Auww!" Hinata berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba ia jatuh terjerembab akibat menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Aduh… pantatku." Ringis Hinata sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sukses mendarat di lantai di depan pintu gudang tempat ia tadi berteleportasi. Pantatnya terasa sangat panas akibat menghantam lantai yang keras secara tiba-tiba tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara bariton bernada rendah yang terdengar spontan.

"Nggak." Jawab Hinata cepat. "Apa sih yang kamu lakukan? Tiba-tiba muncul begitu." Gerutu Hinata sebal masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada bokongnya yang mulai terasa agak lebih baikan.

"Lho. Bukannya kebalik. Kan seharusnya aku yang nanya gitu. Kamu lagi ngapain di gudang pagi-pagi begini?" Ujar suara baritone itu lagi. Kali ini, Hinata yang mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas tiba-tiba saja langsung membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perlahan seperti gerakan _slow motion_ Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemilik suara itu. Seketika itu juga, napasnya tercekat saat ia menatap sepasang iris hazel yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku… Hmmm… Aku tadi habis… habis disuruh bu guru Ayame meletakkan kertas-kertas yang nggak dipake di gudang. Iya… bener." Ucap Hinata dengan tergagap-gagap berusaha setengah mati menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Aneh banget. Kayaknya tadi aku nggak ngelihat kamu masuk ke gudang. Padahal aku udah setengah jam disini." Ucap pemilik suara yang ternyata cowok yang disukai Hinata sejak kelas satu SMA itu.

"Yah… aku juga bingung. Eh, udah hampir jam setengah delapan, dan aku buru-buru. Dah." Ucap Hinata cepat sambil bergegas menjauh tanpa memberi kesempatan cowok itu untuk berbicara. Hufff… hampir aja ketahuan. Pikir Hinata gugup sekaligus lega.

...

"Aku pulang!" Hinata berseru lantang dari ambang pintu mengumumkan kedatangannya yang baru saja selesai sekolah.

"Nggak usah pakai teriak segala Nata. Di sini nggak ada orang yang tuli." Ucap seorang gadis dengan tak acuh sambil tetap menekuni buku berukuran tebal di pangkuannya.

"Kak Ino !" seru Hinata terkejut melihat salah satu tetua pulang. Para tetua biasanya tinggal di dekat kampus dan pulang hanya pada saat tertentu. Tapi cewek itu sekarang malah nangkring di sofa. "Kapan kakak pulang? Kenapa? Kok bisa?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi saking bersemangatnya.

Ino mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya tinggi-tinggi . "Memangnya aneh? Aku pulang untuk ngecek keadaan rumah. _Shadow Master_ makin berbahaya. Dan para tetua yang lain ingin ada orang yang mengawasi rumah untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga." Ucap Ino sambil menutup bukunya dan menyuruh Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Shadow Master_? Mereka nyata?" tanya Hinata sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya kamu sudah diberi tahu." Tanya Ino seraya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Yah… iya sih. tapi… ya tuhan!" Hinata berseru ngeri. "Kalau para makhluk jahat itu makin berbahaya, mereka pasti akan lebih jahat juga." Hinata mengucapkan pikirannyanya tanpa sadar.

Berlawanan dengan para _Witch_ atau penyihir yang semuanya terdiri dari perempuan, _Shadow Master _atau para bayangan semuanya merupakan laki-laki. Meskipun mereka memiliki _magic_ tetapi _magic_ mereka lemah dan biasanya untuk memperkuatnya mereka merampas _magic_ dari para penyihir. Itulah sebabnya para penyihir membuat rumah perlindungan di hutan mistis yang menghalau segala bentuk aktivitas manusia dan para _Shadow Master_. Untuk mempertahankan diri dan melindungi diri karena _Shadow Master_ tidak bisa menembus mantra kuno dari generasi terdahulu yang melindungi rumah itu.

"Yah, secara teknis mereka memang sudah jahat. Tapi jangan khawatir, selama mereka tidak tahu identitas dan tempat tinggal kita, kita akan tetap aman. Jadi kamu harus hati-hati saat menggunakan _magic_. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui identitas kamu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Ino mewanti-wanti.

"Hmmm…." Gumam Hinata mengangguk patuh. "Yang lain…"

"Mereka juga sudah diberitahu untuk lebih berhati-hati. Lagipula kita aman selama kita di rumah. Jadi usahakan jangan terlalu sering keluar." Ucap Ino menasihati."Ya sudah. Masuklah." Perintah Ino. Dengan patuh Hinata bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

...

Bruk. "Auww…! Demi tuhan. Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini aku sering banget nabrak." Gerutu Hinata kesal sambil menengadah.

"Kamu…" Ucap cowok yang ternyata cowok sama dengan yang menabrak Hinata kemarin.

"Hinata." Ujar Hinata pura-pura tak acuh padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak kecang menyamai kecepatan derap kaki kuda yang sedang dikejar setan. "Perasaan kita sering banget tabrakan. Aneh." Ujar Hinata sambil masih berpura-pura menggerutu.

"Hinata? Kok kayaknya nama itu nggak asing ya?" tanya cowok itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita satu kelas waktu kelas satu." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan. Yah, Hinata nggak menyalahkan cowok itu kalau cowok itu nggak ingat, Hinata memang _invisible_ dan nggak menonjol sih, apalagi dulu sewaktu dia masih kelas satu.

"Nata. Kamu Nata kan?" tanya cowok itu teringat akan seorang gadis pemalu yang selalu menundukkan wajahnya dan duduk di pojok kelas.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mengetahui cowok itu masih mengingat nama panggilannya, namun rasa terkejutnya tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu untuk mengonfirmasikan kebenaran identitasnya. "Sejauh yang aku ingat sih, namaku memang belum berubah. Masih Nata atau Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi ngapain Gaara?" Tanya Hinata memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di tangan Gaara.

"Oh… ini kertas partitur punya guru musik. Baru aja mau aku taruh di studio musik." Ucap Gaara enteng. "Hmm, kok kayaknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda ya dari kamu." Ucap Gaara menatap Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ehmm… Apanya yang beda?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Nggak tau," Ucap Gaara akhirnya, "Aku cuma ngerasa gitu aja," Jawabnya sambil masih menatap Hinata tajam.

"Perasaan kamu doang kali." Sanggah Hinata sambil tersipu sehingga pipinya berubah kemerahan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara entah ditujukan pada siapa. Entah mengapa sesuatu pada pandangan mata Gaara terasa mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak sepuluh kali lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Hmmm… Eh. Kalau gitu aku duluan." Pamit Hinata kali ini dengan sopan sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

Gaara, cowok misterius yang sudah lama Hinata sukai hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Masih memandangi punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang di tikungan koridor menuju tangga ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

...

Malam itu adalah malam purnama, waktu berkumpulnya para _Shadow Master_ dan seluruh klannya. Di sebuah puri di puncak sebuah gunung, mereka mengadakan pembicaraan rahasia mengenai rencana mereka untuk menghimpun kekuatan melawan para _Witch_ dan merampas _magic_.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya suara pemimpin klan.

"Mereka tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia." Jawab sebuah suara lain.

"Kemana mereka pergi jika butuh perlindungan?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Sulit mengetahui dengan pasti kemana mereka pergi untuk berlindung. Mantra pelindung tempat itu sepertinya sangat kuat sehingga kami sulit untuk mendeteksinya," jawab salah satu anggota klan.

"Ikuti mereka. Kalau perlu dekati mereka. Kita harus menghancurkan tempat perlindungan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum melenyapkan mereka semua," Perintah suara itu terdengar kejam dan dingin. "Dan satu lagi, temukan keturunan Hyuuga yang terakhir, dia bisa menjadi ancaman bagi kita. Saat kalian menemukannya bawa dia padaku." Tambah suara itu. Iris merah matanyanya menyala terang dengan pandangan tajam yang sangat menakutkan.

"Baik," jawab seluruh anggota klan patuh kembali meleburkan diri menjadi bayangan dan pergi melaksanakan perintah itu.

...

"_Perpustakaan sekolah_," Ujar Hinata lantang mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk berteleportasi dari kamarnya di tempat perlindungan, dan sedetik kemudian Hinata muncul di pojokan ruang perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi. Hinata kapok berteleportasi ke gudang karena selalu saja sial.

"Apa maumu? Jangan ganggu dia. Dia berada di bawah perlindunganku," Ujar seseorang dengan suara rendah yang tersengal-sengal seperti kehabisan napas. Perlahan, Hinata menghampiri asal suara itu dan melihat sosok berjubah hitam sedang mencekik seseorang.

"Dia targetku, jadi jangan menghalangiku. Atau nyawamu sebagai ganti sikap ikut campurmu," ujar orang berjubah hitam itu dengan mengancam.

"_Light_," Ucap orang itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat bernapas. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan memancar dari tubuh orang itu membuat sosok berjubah hitam itu mundur terhuyung melepaskan cengkramannya di leher orang itu yang ternyata seorang cowok. Seketika sosok berjubah hitam itu melebur menjadi bayangan dan hilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan cowok itu jatuh ke lantai, terbatuk keras berusaha menghirup udara dan menormalkan peredaran darahnya.

Hinata terpana melihat kejadian itu dan dengan perlahan-lahan melangkah maju kehadapan cowok itu. Cowok itu menengadah menatap Hinata dan mengerang keras.

"Gaara… sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata waspada dengan mata menyipit dan sebuah tongkat di genggamannya.

"Nata… aku… aku bisa jelasin ke kamu. Tapi tolong percaya padaku." Ujar Gaara berdiri dan menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata berteriak putus asa mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa kamu bagian dari mereka? Kamu memburu kami? Melenyapkan kami?" teriak Hinata tak terkendali dan seketika cahaya putih melingkupinya dalam kemarahannya yang membara karena perasaan dikhianati. Orang yang dicintainya ternyata berniat melukainya.

"Nata… ini nggak seperti apa yang kamu pikir. Kami… aku…"

"Diam!" Geram Hinata memutus ucapan Gaara dan merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih defensif. "_Lempar,_" Ucap Hinata kemudian dan membuat Gaara terlempar menabrak rak-rak yang penuh buku menyebabkan rak-rak tersebut rubuh dan membuat buku-buku berhamburan dari tempatnya. "_Beku,_" tambahnya membuat Gaara lumpuh ditempatnya tanpa bisa menggerakkan satu pun bagian tubuhnya.

"Siapa Kami? Siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan dingin di mata lavendernya yang pucat. Gaara yang lumpuh tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk berbicara hanya diam tak bergeming. "_Bicara_," Perintah Hinata geram.

"Uh… Kami adalah _Guardian_, para pelindung. Kami hidup untuk melindungi majikan kami, para penyihir." Ucap Gaara menjelaskan secara singkat masih dengan napas tersengal.

"Siapa majikanmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan amarah yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda karena pengakuan Gaara ternyata tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, _The Grace Witch_. Keturunan murni klan Hyuuga yang terakhir." Ujar Gaara lagi.

"_The Grace …_ APAAAA?" Teriak Hinata melengking.

"Penyihir yang diberkati." Terang Gaara sungguh-sungguh.

"_Normal_," Ucap Hinata singkat dan menatap Gaara tajam saat membiarkan mantranya perlahan pudar. "Apa maksud perkataan kamu?" tanya Hinata langsung. "Aku bukan keturunan Hyuuga terakhir yang masih hidup, masih ada pamanku." Ujarnya lagi.

Gaara mengangguk sopan menanggapi perkataan Hinata kemudian mulai berbicara. "Kami, para pelindung, dilahirkan dengan insting melindungi penyihir tertentu. Para pendahulu kamilah yang mengikat sumpah. Dan kami, keturunan mereka dilahirkan demi memenuhi sumpah mereka untuk meneruskan sumpah melindungi keturunan majikan para pendahulu kami. Dan kamu, Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan pewaris tunggal klan Hyuuga adalah majikanku. Satu-satunya Hyuuga yang diberkati dengan energi _magic_ tidak terbatas setelah ayahmu," Gaara menjelaskan. "Dan mengenai pamanmu, ia dilahirkan oleh ibu yang berbeda dengan ibu ayahmu sehingga ia bukan keturunan Hyuuga yang murni karena ibu pamanmu adalah seorang manusia biasa." Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apakah kamu sudah mengetahui siapa aku sejak dulu?" Tanya Hinata menyelidik.

"Ya," jawab Gaara jujur.

"Siapa yang bersama kamu tadi?" Tanya Hinata.

"_Shadow Master_, mereka tertarik padamu karena energi tak terbatas milikmu." Ucap Gaara membuat Hinata terperangah.

"Mereka tahu dimana keberadaanku?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya… tapi baru hari ini mereka menampakkan diri." Ujar Gaara.

"Mereka tahu dimana kami?" tanya Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Nggak. Sepertinya mereka hanya mengawasimu di sekolah ini. mereka tidak bisa mengikutimu pulang." Ujar Gaara dengan nada menenangkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Mantra pelindung," jelas Gaara mengingatkan. Dan tiba-tiba bel sekolah berdering nyaring menandakan jam masuk kelas. Hinata mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya dan membereskan kerusakan yang tadi diakibatkannya. Setelah selesai dalam beberapa detik, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada cowok yang masih berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan temui aku disini sepulang sekolah." Ujar Hinata lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang mengawasi kepergiannya. Selalu mengawasi Hinata yang pergi meninggalkannya.

...

"Pegang tanganku," Hinata menyodorkan tangannya pada Gaara yang mematung di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di perpus dan bel pulang sudah bebunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata memerah "Karena aku mau membawa kamu pulang." Ucap Hinata membela diri takut dikira mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Hufft, Mereka pasti geger liat kamu ku bawa pulang." Ujar Hinata menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Karena kamu tampan…" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba mukanya merona lebih merah karena menyadari dirinya kelepasan ngomong.

"Hmm?" Gumam Gaara menunggu kelanjutan omongan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Senyum pertama Gaara yang disaksikan Hinata secara langsung.

"Nggak. Lupain aja. Cepat. Aku perlu bawa kamu ketemu Kak Ino," Ujar Hinata nggak sabar karena gugup.

Akhirnya Gaara menyambut sodoran tangan Hinata dan ia menggenggamnya erat-erat. Hinata membayangkan rumah tempatnya tinggal dan mengucapkan satu kata dari bibirnya dengan mantap. "_Rumah_," ujarnya lantang. Dan seketika itu pula ia sampai di rumah perlindungan. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Nata! Apa kamu sudah gila? Bawa sembarangan orang ke rumah? Kalo para tetua tau kita bisa digantung hidup-hidup." Seru suara yang Hinata kenali sebagai suara Ten-ten. Dari nada suara dan raut wajahnya, Hinata tahu bahwa Ten-ten saat ini sangat _shock_. "Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang Kau berikan pada hambamu ini?" ratap Ten-ten memelas.

Hinata meringis mendengar perkataan saudara serumahnya yang lebay ampun-ampunan itu. "Ten-ten, tenang aja kenapa sih? Lagi pula kamu pikir aku setolol itu? Kalau ini nggak penting banget, aku juga nggak bakalan nekat tau." Ujar Hinata membela diri.

"Nekat? Siapa yang…" Ucapan Sakura yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan tiba-tiba terputus begitu melihat Hinata membawa orang asing ke rumah perlindungan. "Nata! Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan?" jerit Sakura ngeri. "Cepat sembunyikan orang itu sebelum…"

"Hei! Kenapa ribut-ribut sih?" Tegur Ino kesal sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tiba-tiba terdiam kaku begitu melihat kehadiran Gaara di ruangan itu.

"Kak Ino, aku bisa jelasin. Ini Gaara, teman aku di sekolah. _Well_, secara resmi kita emang baru ngobrol 5 kali, tapi kita tetep temen. Ia kan Gaara?" Ujar Hinata melirik panic pada Gaara yang diam saja karena tegang.

"Eh, iya. Kita temen." Ucap Gaara ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kamu bawa dia kesini? Buat dikenalin?" tanya Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan. Dia… Hufftf… gimana jelasinnya kalo aku juga bingung?" Gumam Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari telunjukknya tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat gugup.

"Nata…" nada suara Ino penuh peringatan.

"Eh… iya. Sebenernya Gaara ini _Guardian_… _Guardian _**ku**!" nada suara Hinata penuh penekanan pada kata ku yang diucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino skeptis.

"_Well_, tadinya aku juga nggak percaya. Ya mana aku tahu kalo mereka ada. Sedangkan denger tentang mereka aja baru kali ini." Ujar Hinata menerangkan.

"Hmmm… aku juga nggak nyangka. Ku kira para pelindung nggak nyata. Cuma cerita yang dibuat turun-temurun. Tapi… ngomong-ngomong apa buktinya kamu adalah salah satu dari pelindung?" tanya Ino yang curiga pada Gaara.

Gaara melepas kancing bagian atas kemejanya dan memperlihatkan tato berbentuk **Perisai** di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Setahuku para pelindung tidak menampakan diri pada _Master_ mereka. Lalu kenapa kamu muncul?" tanya Ino yang mengetahui cerita tentang para pelindung ternyata benar adanya.

"_Shadow Master_. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak menyerang para _Witch_. Para pelindung juga banyak yang menghilang bersama tuan mereka. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri untuk memperingatkan kalian. Pelindungmu, Shikamaru. Ada di luar Prisai pelindung rumah. Mengawasi kalian." Ujar Gaara.

"Shikamaru ya? Nama yang bagus." Gumam Ino. "Hei! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat hubungi para tetua yang lain. Katakan pada mereka ada situasi darurat yang perlu diselesaikan secepatnya." Perintah Ino pada Ten-ten dan Sakura yang langsung bergegas menghubungi seluruh _Witch_ untuk kembali ke rumah.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, para _Witch_ melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Tsunade, tetua sekaligus _Witch_ terkuat memasuki ruangan dengan langkah mantap dan tegas membuat keramaian yang terjadi di ruangan langsung terdiam begitu para penghuninya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ino, urusan mendesak apa yang perlu diketahui sehingga kamu memanggil semua orang pulang ke rumah?" tanya Tsunade _straight to the point._

"Ini tentang para bayangan! Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Banyak diantara kita yang tidak kembali, dan hal ini semakin meresahkan dan mengkhawatirkan setiap harinya.

"Kamu benar. Banyak yang tidak kembali dan ini semakin berbahaya. Lalu apa yang kamu ketahui?" tanya Tsunade lagi setelah selesai mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Para pelindung bermaksud tinggal dan melidungi kita. Banyak dari mereka yang juga menghilang bersama majikan mereka dan mereka memutuskan ingin mengawasi kita dari dekat."

"Para pelindung?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Benar." Jawab Gaara menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Ino dan Tsunade.

"Kamu salah satu dari mereka. Para pelindung." Ucap Tsunade memberi pernyataan.

"Ya. Saya tahu bahwa Jiraiya, pelindung anda sudah berbicara dengan anda. Tapi saya rasa anda perlu mengetahui seberapa gentingnya keadaan. Hinata dan kalian semua dalam bahaya, dan jika para bayangan mendapatkan Nata. Maka kita akan kehilangan kekuatan yang sangat besar."

"Ya, Jiraiya sudah memberitahuku. Tapi, mustahil para bayangan tahu siapa Nata. Lagipula, para _Witch_ sendiri sangat sedikit yang mengetahui tentang itu." Ujar Tsunade mulai khawatir.

"Percayalah, mereka tau. Tadi pagi mereka menampakkan diri dan berniat menyerang Nata." Ujar Gaara serius.

...

Sudah sebulan sejak Hinata membawa Gaara ke rumaah perlindungan. Dan sejak itu keadaan menjadi lebih mengkhawatirkan karena para _Shadow Master_ mulai bermunculan di sekitar prisai yang melindungi rumah perlindungan.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk memandangi taman di halaman rumah dengan perasaan gelisah yang tak menentu. Semilir angin yang dingin yang menusuk kulit mempermainkan anak-anak rambut indigo panjang Hinata yang diikat asal-asalan.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba menegurnya.

Hinata menoleh dan tercekat mendapati Gaara berdiri di sampingnya begitu tampan dan tenang. Hinata terseyum singkat dengan terpaksa untuk membalas sapaan Gaara. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu gelisah dan pikirannya tidak bisa terfokus pada hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Aku tau kamu gelisah dan bingung dengan segala kejadian yang menimpa kamu akhir-akhir ini. tapi apa sih gunanya merasa bingung sekarang? Ku rasa itu nggak bakalan ada gunanya. Mau tidak mau hal ini toh bakal terjadi juga, entah sekarang, besok, atau nanti. Kamu tetap harus menjalaninya pada akhirnya nanti." Ujar Gaara mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya ingin megatakan sesuatu tapi lantas ia membatalkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sekarang bukan waktu untuk merasa ragu-ragu Nata. Lebih baik kamu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri untuk dapat melewati apapun yang akan terjadi." Tambah Gaara begitu melihat cewek yang selama ini dijaganya itu berubah kembali murung dan tertutup.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam tubuhku sampai mereka menginginkanku? Tapi apapun itu, pasti mengerikan hingga mereka rela membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah hanya demi apapun yang ada dalam tubuhku ini." Kata Hinata lamat-lamat mengutarakan pikirannya sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sejak awal, pertempuran memang tidak bisa dihindari. Dan dengan atau tanpa adanya kamu pertempuran akan tetap terjadi. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kamu merasa ragu."

"Kamu tau bagaimana rasanya hidup normal?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku tau. Dan rasanya seperti mimpi bahwa aku pernah merasakannya." Tambahnya tanpa member kesempatan pada Gaara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi terlebih dahulu.

"Nata…" Tegur Ujar Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan khawatinya.

"Kamu tau karena apa orangtuaku meninggal?" tanya Hinata seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nata…" Desah Gaara tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata.

"Karena aku. Karena melindungiku. Mereka mati, dan semuanya karena aku. Jadi apa bedanya dengan saat ini… para _Witch_… para _Guardian_… kamu… kalian semua. kalian akan mati karena melindungiku." Isakan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata tidak terbendung lagi saat mengungkapkan hal paling rahasia di dalam hidupnya.

"Cukup Nata." Sentak Gaara menarik Hinata hingga berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Entah kenapa hati Gaara terasa sangat sakit seakan-akan hatinya tertusuk benda tajam begitu ia mengetahui betapa besarnya beban Hinata. Selama ini Hinata selalu terlihat bersikap tegar menanggung semua beban itu yang entah bagaimana Gaara sampai tidak tahu beban itu membuat Hinata merasa sangat menderita. Dan saat Hiata menderita, ia selalu menderita sendiri. Tidak mengizinkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Sungguh betapa bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui penderitaan Hinata. Dan sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia memperbaiki semuanya agar penderitaan Hinata dapat berkurang dan ia bisa merasa lebih baik.

...

Setelah kembali diantar Gaara ke kamarnya, Hinata merasa dirinya lelah lahir batin hingga ia langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tertidur. Namun Hinata menyadari matanya langsung terbuka begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari luar rumah. Dengan perasaan was-was Hinata bergegas ke luar kamar setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri menyambar air suci dan pisau tempur dari meja meditasinya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga yang mengarah keruang rekreasi. Dilihatnya ruangan itu sepi dan tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Ketika ia sampai di luar rumah, keadaan sudah gelap, hanya cahaya bulan purnamalah yang dapat diandalkan sebagai media untuk peneranngan. Hinata terus berjalan menjauh dari rumah ketika pemandangan itu tertangkap kedua bola mata lavender pucatnya.

Tidak jauh dihadapannya, dilihatnya beberapa saudarinya tengah bertempur menghadapi segerombolan sosok berjubah hitam yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan sekolah dulu. Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba saja hatinya mencelos. Terulang lagi. Pikir Hinata. Semua orang-orang itu akan mati karena melindunginya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bisik hati kecilnya mencoba mengesampingkan ketakutannya. Sekarang setelah memiliki kekuatan, aku bisa mulai melindungi saudari-saudariku, juga orang yang kucintai. Pikir Hinata mantap sambil mulai melangkah memasuki pertempuran.

"Light!" teriaknya kencang dan seketika cahaya terang melingkupi tubuhnya untuk melindunginya saat ia bergabung dengan pertempuran itu. Beberapa _Shadow Master_ menghadangnya begitu mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

"Lightning Thunder!" teriak Hinata lantang sambil mengayunkan tongkat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam genggamannya dan seketika petir menyambar dari langit. Namun para musuhnya ternyata lebih tangguh dari yang diduganya. Mereka terus menerus muncul menghadang jalannya seakan tidak ada habisnya walau entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menyingkirkan mereka. Entah berapa banyak goresan benda tajam juga yang menggores kulitnya, tapi Hinata tetap memaksakan diri untuk tidak merasakan luka-luka itu, ia tetap menghadapi musuhnya dengan tenang dan terkendali. Entah datang dari mana ketenangan itu, tetapi yang pasti ia merasa aman terlindungi.

"Wind!" ujarnya lagi dan kali ini berhasil melenyapkan satu musuhnya. "Earthquick!" serunya lagi dan tanah seketika bergemuruh membelah dan menelan dua musuhnya. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang orang disekelilingnya yang sedang bertempur sengit. Dari sudut mata dilihanya Gaara tengah dikepung oleh lima musuh. Dan darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan tangannya. Gaara terus saja berteriak kesakitan seolah-olah ia tengah disiksa oleh sosok bermata merah yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seketika jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak ketika dilihatnya Gaara mulai berhenti berteriak dan kemudian jatuh tertelungkup ke tanah setelah terkena sambaran kekuatan dari musuh yang mengepungnya.

Kesedihan dalam diri Hinata sungguh sudah tak tertahankan begitu mengetahui satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya juga akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan semua itu karena dirinya. Lagi-lagi karena dirinya. Karena begitu sedihnya, Hinata menangis pilu seolah ia tengah kesakitan. Rasa kesakitan itulah yang kemudian membuat kekuatannya keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa terkontrol. Menyapu dan melenyapkan para _Shadow Master_ yang terkena energinya yang besar.

Dengan putus asa dan tidak sadar Hinata menghampiri tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak diam tak bergerak di tanah. Diraihnya tubuh lemas itu dan Hinata menangisinya dengan rasa keputusasaan yang amat mendalam seakan-akan hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi karena lelaki yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya, lagi. Hinata memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat sekali hingga tubuhnya sendirilah yang terasa sakit karena meskipun Gaara ada di dekatnya, dalam dekapannya tapi Hinata tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Hinata terus menyebut nama Gaara hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya dan menariknya untuk melihat keadaan Gaara. Namun detik berikutnya Hinata merasakan dunianya menggelap dan kesadarannya lenyap.

...

Hinata membuka matanya yang lelah dan berat dan seketika itu pula ia langsung mengerang pelan begitu seberkas cahaya terang menusuk indra penglihatannya yang masih sangat sensitif dan membuat matanya perih. Dipaksanya untuk mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan dilihatnya atap putih kamarnya yang familier terhampar di atasnya.

Dengan bingung Hinata mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi sehingga menyebabkan ia terbaring tidak bertenaga di kamarnya. Dan seketika itu pula dirinya dilanda perasaan sedih itu. Kilasan demi kilasan kejadian malam itu dengan cepat berkelebat di pikirannya. Menghantamnya dengan kenyataan pahit yang sangat menyakitkan. Gaara mati. Seperti orangtuanya, mati karena melindunginya. Hinata kembali menitikan airmata dari mata pucatnya, ia mengingat masa-masa ketika Hinata masih dapat melihat cowok itu. Tersenyum ramah dan begitu baik hati. Satu-satunya orang yang mau menolongnya untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan SMAnya yang menyedihkan sewaktu Hinata dihukum karena nilainya di sekolah jelek. Dan sejak itu seketika Hinata jatuh hati pada cowok itu.

Diam-diam Hinata selalu mengamati cowok itu dari jauh dan ikut tersenyum saat cowok itu tersenyum. Membantunya dengan sihir tanpa diketahui ketika cowok itu dalam masalah. Dan tertawa senang ketika melihat cowok itu keheranan mendapati kejadian-kejadian mustahil disekelilingnya karena ulah Hinata. Hinata rindu senyum tipis Gaara yang menenangkan. Rindu tawa Gaara yang membahagiakan saat cowok itu mengira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Rindu kebaikan hatinya yang menggetarkan perasaan Hinata sehingga perasaan cinta miliknya yang ia kira telah lama beku kembali mencair sejak berjumpa denngan cowok itu. Tapi sekarang cowok itu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Hinata menangis lagi begitu menyadari betapa besarnya perasaannya untuk cowok itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan suara sesenggukan yang ia keluarkan akibat dari kerasnya tangisannya.

"Nata!" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat familier ditelinganya. Seketika Hinata merasakan sarafnya tegang begitu mendengar suara itu. Harapannya mulai tumbuh. Gaara. Itu suara Gaara. Perlahan sekali, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan seketika jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika sepasang matanya menatap cowok yang dicintainya itu berdiri tegap diambang pintu. Perban membalut luka di tangan dan kepalanya. Hinata memaksa matanya tidak mengerjap karena takut bahwa sosok Gaara akan menguap bila Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras begitu ia menyadari bahwa ternyata Gaara benar-benar nyata. Bukan ilusi pikirannya.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Hinata perlahan menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kamu… Hidup…" Ucap Hinata susah payah sambil sesenggukan.

"Ya…" Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku hidup. Aku hidup demi kamu." Tambahnya.

"Tapi… pukulan itu…."

"Aku selamat karena air sucimu. Tsunade yang mengambilnya darimu dan meminumkannya padaku." Terang Gaara.

"Gaara… aku… aku nggak sanggup kehilangan kamu. Aku…"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, jemari Gaara sudah menyentuh bibir Hinata untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tau. Sebenarnya nggak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini. Tapi aku nggak sanggup lagi menanggungnya. Aku sayang kamu Hinata Hyuuga. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin kamu nggak sadar, tapi aku selalu mengamati kamu. Bahkan ketika kamu mengamatiku." Ucapnya sambil masih tersenyum mengingat saat-saat Hinata mengira ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata tengah mengamatinya, "Entah bagaimana perasaan kamu, tapi aku senang aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia karena aku mengenalmu dan mencintaimu, dengan seluruh hidupku." Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Hinata yang basah karena air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

"Gaara. Aku nggak mengira kamu akan mencintaiku. Kukira aku hanya bisa mengamatimu dari jauh dan mendoakanmu bahagia. Tapi aku nggak bisa kehilangan kamu. Sejak dulu aku sudah mencintaimu. Aku nggak mengira kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku bahagia karena kamu merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Ujar Hinata masih sambil menangis namun kali ini sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya yang penuh. Gaara memeluknya erat. Dan kali ini, tidak akan dibiarkannya Hinata pergi lagi meninggalkannya seperti saat dulu ia selalu mengawasi kepergian Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya. Mulai saat ini, Gaara berjanji akan selalu melindungi, mencintai, dan membahagiakan satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya itu.

END

ohayou gozaimasu minaa saan #bow

ini fic pertama author jadi mohon kemaklumannya kalau dalam fic ini banyak kekurangannya #bow again

all suggestions and criticisms received. So review pleaase :))


End file.
